


Чувства

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Iron Man Armor admiration, M/M, Mechanophilia, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Баки очень нравится и броня Железного Человека и человек внутри нее.





	Чувства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756288) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie). 



**Зрение**

  
Когда Баки впервые видит броню Железного Человека, у него замирает сердце.  
  
— Что за черт, — шепчет он, снова обретая способность дышать. Гидра познакомила Баки с разрушительной силой технологий, но то, что он наблюдает сейчас, — чудо, и даже если это чудо его убьет, он не будет против. Настоящий шедевр, и можно только догадываться, какое вооружение скрывается под красно-золотой оболочкой.  
  
— Это Железный Человек, — объясняет Стив с широкой улыбкой. Он дружески приветствует приближающуюся броню взмахом руки, и Баки думает, что возможно все-таки не умрет сегодня, по крайней мере не сейчас. — Летающий робот. Даже лучше, чем в тех дешевых романах, а?  
  
— Да, думаю, ты прав.  
  
Баки приближается к роботу, протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицевой пластине и тут же отдергивает ее, когда из брони раздается голос:  
  
— Эй, полегче, не слышал про личное пространство?  
  
Щиток поднимается, и Баки в первый раз видит человека, который пилотирует костюм (там внутри — человек!). Стив над ним смеется, но Баки почти готов его простить, потому что красивый мужчина, управляющий Железным Человеком, ему улыбается.  
  


**Слух**

  
Баки в первый, и далеко не в последний раз слышит Железного Человека, тогда же, когда видит броню.  
Он узнает, что человека из брони зовут Тони Старк. Кажется, он совсем не умеет молчать, но Баки не возражает. Ему нравится слышать и живой голос Тони, и голос Железного Человека, и даже те звуки, которые издает сама броня.   
  
Усиленный слух Баки фиксирует каждый шаг костюма, то как щитки сходятся и расходятся при движении, шипение гидравлики, на которую приходится оперирование существенным весом титаново-золотого сплава и забота о перегреве. Баки мечтает услышать больше: звуки кода, сигналы, бегущие по проводам, команды, которые Тони отдает ДЖАРВИСУ.   
  
У брони столько секретов, и не все их можно увидеть, так что место зрения занимают другие чувства.  
  


**Обоняние**

  
Баки боялся, что запах в мастерской будет напоминать ему о Гидре. Конечно, мастерская Тони светлее, чище, да просто во всех отношениях лучше, но те запахи накрепко въелись в его память. Баки опасался, что, хотя он все понимал и своими глазами видел разницу, его нос введет разум в заблуждение, заставив об этом позабыть.   
  
Конец этим страхам положил Тони.  
  
— Воздушные фильтры, приятель, — говорит он, заходя вместе с Баки в мастерскую. — Их часто меняют, даже твоему супернюху будет нечего мне предъявить, так что и не пытайся.  
  
Напряжение отпускает Баки пока он следует за Тони, потому что тот прав: запахи здесь почти не совпадают с теми, что были в мастерских Гидры. Но они все равно есть. Баки хочется поддразнить Тони, сказать, что воздух тут совсем не такой чистый, как он утверждал. Но самое главное: Баки не вспоминает Гидру, неважно, в фильтрах тут дело, другом типе машинного масла или в чем еще.  
  
Теперь Баки думает только о Тони.  
  


**Осязание**

  
Металл под ладонями горячий, обжигает кожу, когда Баки обеими руками освобождает Тони из брони.  
Железного Человека сбили прямым попаданием в грудь, и когда Баки его нашел, тот не шевелился. Броню впечатало в землю, жар от выстрела все еще не рассеялся, он чувствовал это в воздухе.   
  
Следуя указаниям ДЖАРВИСа, Баки срывает пластины, надеясь убрать раскаленный металл до того, как Тони получит ожоги. Никакой летающий костюм не выдержит таких температур.  
  
Баки порой представлял, как раздевает Тони, иногда даже — как выдирает его из брони, но при гораздо, гораздо более приятных обстоятельствах. Теперь же сердце Баки совсем по другой причине стучит как сумасшедшее, пока он отбрасывает в стороны куски металла, стараясь не слишком давить на человека внутри.  
  
— Давай же, Тони, — умоляет он. — Пожалуйста, красавчик, пожалуйста, просто будь в порядке.  
  


**Вкус**

  
Рот у Тони в порядке: Баки исследует его языком, так что может это подтвердить.  
  
И сам Тони в порядке, главное — жив, а сломанные после падения ребра — небольшая проблема по сравнению с тем, что могло случиться.   
  
Баки отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и внимательно смотрит на Тони — живого, относительно здорового и улыбающегося.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — хрипит он. — Я бы еще на прошлой неделе грохнулся, если бы это заставило тебя…  
  
— Заткнись, — рычит Баки, снова прижимаясь к его губам.  
  
Он бы предпочитает не слушать, что Тони скажет, а слизать эти слова с его языка.  
  
Когда бригада медиков прибывает, чтобы забрать Тони с поля боя, Баки поднимает шлем и целует щиток, благодаря броню за то, что смогла защитить Тони. Плевать на подколы Стива и усмешку Наташи — ему не стыдно.  
  


**И еще…**

  
— Тебе нравится, правда? — дразняще спрашивает Тони, вжимая Баки в стену мастерской.  
  
Вместо ответа Баки прикусывает ему горло, уверенный, что с Тони хватит и языка тела. Прижимается сильнее, обхватив броню ногами за талию и впившись пальцами в пластины на спине.  
  
Значит, Тони заметил, что Баки с ума сходит по костюму, и наконец решил что-то с этим сделать. Это должно скорее привести Баки в восторг, чем смутить, но он все еще не уверен, что склоняется к первому варианту. К тому же нельзя сказать, что ему не нравилось чувствовать Тони кожей, но то что происходит сейчас — неплохое дополнение.   
  
Баки, не сдержавшись, низко стонет и трется о броню, когда руки в перчатках сжимают его задницу и приподнимают вверх.  
  
— Да, детка, вот так, — поощрительно шепчет Тони.  
  
Сама броня — весь этот металл и механизмы — тревожит чувства Баки, и его сердце стучит как бешеное. А человек внутри нее — обаятельный, умный, способный на сочувствие — кружит голову и заставляет бедра двигаться сами собой.   
  
— Тони, — молит он.  
  
— Да, я знаю, как тебе это нравится. Как у тебя стоит на броню, — шепчет Тони ему на ухо. — Разве это не прекрасно? — Баки вздрагивает, а Тони продолжает полным скрытого обещания голосом: — Подожди, вот увидишь, я соберу для тебя кое-что особенное, заставлю тебя кричать.  
  
Баки уже ничего не соображает, все его чувства обострены до предела, чего еще можно желать? Он сжимает пальцами металл, оставляя вмятины, и трется о броню.  
  
Не имеет значения, что Баки до сих пор в полном обмундировании, а у Тони едва зажили ребра и ему не стоило бы поднимать такой вес. Баки вжимается в броню в предоргазменной дрожи под тихий шепот Тони, обещающий, что это только начало.


End file.
